Pas de titre
by Hemione aime Ron
Summary: Ceci est une one shot entre Ron et Hermione...C ma premiere!elle est pas super..laissez moi une review!


- Encore une fois!Dit Ron en se jetant sur son lit.Je suis tannez!pourquoi il faut que sa vire en chicane a chaque fois!CHAQUE FOIS!  
  
Et oui,encore une chicane avait éclater entre Hermione et Ron.Une parmi tant d'autre...Ils se chicanaient pour des sujets des plus banales; Un devoir,un livre,une promenade nocturne,Krum....Oui,le sujet le plus fréquent ses temps si était Krum... Ils venaient tous de faire leur entrée en sixieme année a Poudlard.Elle s'était déroulée sans anicroche!Mais dès la deuxieme semaine,Hermione reçu une lettre de Victor Krum.  
  
Flash back: - Tu as reçu une lettre de qui Hermione?Demanda Harry. - De Vict.... - Ah non!Encore ton Vicki!Je croyais que c'était terminer avec lui!S'exclama Ron. - Ron veux tu bien!Il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi!De toute façon,veux- tu bien me dire se que sa pourais te faire?!? - Le fait que tu sortes avec un garçon comme lui me dérange! - Bein voyons donc!Victor est un garçon tres gentil,bien cultiver et est civiliser...,Dit-elle en regardant Ron dévorer son déjeuner. - C'est sa!Crois donc se que tu voudras!Mais viens pas chialer qu'on t'avaient pas prévenu à son sujet! - Mais tu es donc bein jaloux Ronald Weasley! - Je ne suis pas jaloux Hermione!Je veux juste ton bien! - Et Victor n'est pas un bon parti? - Pentoute! - Et je croyais que tu en étais fan! - Bein depuis que toi et lui Hermione....,Commença Harry - Tait-toi Harry!Je n'est jamais été un fan de se.........Tas d'os!Dit Ron. - Pardon? - Tu as tres bien entendu Hermione!En fait,oui je suis jaloux!Je l'avoue!Tu n'as de yeux que pour lui et tu ne te rend pas conte qu'il y a d'autre mec sur cette planête! - Peux-tu me dire où?En se moment je ne voie qu'un bébé chialeur en face de moi!  
  
Sur ce,Hermione ramassa ses livres et quitta la grande salle.Harry se tordait de rire devant une nouvelle chicane et Ron était bouchebé.  
  
- Tu veu.... - Dit rien!Je veux rien entendre!Cria Ron en quittant la salle.Il se rendit a sa chambre,claqua la porte et s'étendit sur son lit. Fin du flash back Ron soupira,il détestait se chicaner avec s'elle qui aimait de tout son coeur.Et oui,Ron était amoureux fou depuis la premiere année.Dès qu'il l'avait vu rentrer dans son compartiment à la recherche du crapeau de Neville,son coeur avait fait tout un bond.Il la trouvait tellement belle!Elle avait tout un charme!Harry rentra dans la chambre.  
  
- Vieux... - Veux tu bien me dire pourquoi il faut toujours que je me chicane avec Hermione!Elle doit me détester... - Dit pas sa!Moi je sais qu'elle t'aime.... - Bein oui!Et moi je te dit que si tu sors de cette pièce,tu va voir Néville danser la polka! - Je rigole pas Ron!Elle t'aime vraiment!Mais tu la connais!Elle ne laisse jamais paraitre ses sentiments!Sauf quand elle pleure.. - En se moment elle doit pleurer!Et a cause de moi! - Veux- tu que j'aye la voir? - Non sa vas...On va se promener un peu? - Bonne idée!  
  
Ils sortirent dans la chambre.Sa fesait un peu plus d'une heure que les deux acolites se promenaient dans les couloirs.Ils parlaient de tout et de rien.Soudain ils entendirent la voix d'Hermione,mélanger avec celle de Drago Malefoy et Crabe et Goyle...  
  
- Hermione...,murmura Ron. - Vite!Elle est par la!,Dit Harry  
  
Ils se mirent a courir jusqu'au couloir ou ils entendirent les voix... Harry et Ron virent Hermione adossée au mur,la baguette de Malefoy a son cou.Crabe et Goyle la maintenaient en place.  
  
- Alors p'tite affreuse sang-de-bourbe!Tu acceptes?,Demanda Malefoy - JAMAIS!,Repondit-elle. - Et bien tu l'aura voulue!  
  
Il allait réçiter une formule quand Ron décida d'intervenir.  
  
- Malefoy!Lache la ou sinon tu vas vraiment le regretter!  
  
Les trois serpentard éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Ah oui Weasley!J'aimerais vraiment voir se que tu oserais me faire!Avec un incompétant comme....  
  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il se retrouva sur le sol a cause d'un crochet droit envoyer par Ron.  
  
- Et vous deux!Lachez la tout de suite!Allez!  
  
Crabe et Goyle relacherent Hermione en la poussant dans les bras de Ron.  
  
- Allez ,disparaissez!Dit-Ron.  
  
- On se reverra!Dit-Malefoy - c'est sa..  
  
Malefoy,Crabe et Goyle s'en allèrent avec un drôle de sourire...  
  
- Sa va Hermione?Ils ne t'ont rien fait?Demanda Ron. - Vous auriez pu me laisser seule avec eux!Je sais tres bien me débrouiller!Dit-elle en se séparant des bras de Ron. - Hermione on voulait juste t'aider!Dit-Harry. - La prochaine fois, allez aider ailleur!  
  
Hermione courut jusqua la salle de Grinfondor.Mais elle laissa en arrière d'elle,un Harry et un Ron stupéfait.  
  
- Non mais pour qui elle se prend elle!S'exclama Ron - Je sais pas...Repondit Harry - Non mais on vient la sauver!Et madame ne nous remerci meme pas! - Elle doit etre encore fachée contre toi!tu la connais bien? - Oui...Je devrais allez m'excuser! - Ouais!Moi j'vais allez voir Ginny....A tantot! - ....a tantot....  
  
Harry parti en direction de la grande salle retrouvé sa douce.  
  
- Salut ma belle!Dit Harry en prenant place à côter de Ginny. - Ah!Harry!Comment tu vas?Dit-elle en l'embrassant. - Super bien!Tu veux venir te promener avec moi dehors? - Bien sur!  
  
Elle se leva et prit la main de son amoureux.Ils sortirent dehors. Au bout de une demi-heure Harry ne se tennait plus...Il avait quelle que chose a donner a Ginny.  
  
-Ma belle Ginny!Tien s'est pour toi!  
  
Il lui tendit une boite.  
  
- Pour moi?Ohhh!  
  
Elle prit la boîte et trouva un magnifique colier a l'intérieur.Sur le petit coeur,il était inscrit: A toi pour toujours.Harry..Elle était tellement touchée!Elle sauta au cou de Harry.  
  
- Harry!Mon amour!Mais voyons!Tu es donc bein gentil!!Ohhh!!Il est vraiment beau!Merci!  
  
Elle l'embrassa avec passion.  
  
- Je t'aime mon ange!Tu es tout pour moi Ginny!Si tu savais comment je t'aime!  
  
- Et moi donc mon amour!Ohhh!  
  
Elle l'embrassa cette fois si,avec plus de passion.Pendant se temps,Ron cherchait Hermione.Il la trouva dans la salle commune,assise en face du feu.Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.  
  
- Hermione.... - Laisse moi tranquille Ron... - Non je dois te parler!  
  
Hermione poussa un long soupir.  
  
- Alors va-s'y je t'écoute. - Je suis tellement désoler Hermione!Si tu savais comment jme sens... - Et moi d'apres toi? - Je sais Hermione!Moi je me sens completement stupide! - Sa m'étone!D'habitude tu te fou de se que je peux ressentir. - Pas aujourd'hui... - Et bien,maintenant vas-tu m'expliquer se qui se passe avec toi? - Je...Je...Je..... - C'est sa!Si t'es pas capable de me dire se que tu as,laisse moi tranquille Ronald.  
  
Elle monta a sa chambre.Ron ne pu faire autrement que de la suivre.C'était plus fort que lui.Soudain il se mit a chanter...:  
  
Il y a une chandelle dans la chambre  
  
La femme et la flamme y dansent  
  
L'amour me force à le reconnaître  
  
Il y a une lueur dans la fenêtre  
  
J'ai pas pu m'empêché de rester à la regarder, à l'oublier  
  
J'ai presque crié trop fort  
  
Quand sa robe a quitté son corps  
  
Pauvres voyeurs, pauvres infidèles  
  
Mais où est donc passer mon cœur?  
  
Que je le donne à la plus belle  
  
Et qu'elle fasse repousser mes ailes  
  
Je me suis caché dans un arbre  
  
Pour la rejoindre dans son lit  
  
Et de ses beaux grands yeux, je tombe  
  
C'est en clochant que je m'enfuis  
  
Elle va maintenant souffler la flamme  
  
La plus belle, la plus grande des dames  
  
J'ai connu l'inaccessible étoile  
  
Elle va me brûler en baissant la toile  
  
Pauvres voyeurs, pauvres infidèles  
  
Mais où est donc passer mon cœur?  
  
Que je le donne à la plus belle  
  
Et qu'elle fasse repousser mes ailes  
  
Pauvres voyeurs, pauvres infidèles  
  
Mais où est donc passer mon cœur?  
  
Que je le donne à la plus belle  
  
Et qu'elle fasse repousser mes ailes - Ron?  
  
- Hemione...tu m'as entendu?  
  
- Ohhhh!Ron! Elle l'empoigna par le cou,l'approcha et l'embrassa de pleine bouche.Ron lui murmura doucement a l'oreille: - Je t'aime...  
  
- Et moi donc Ron!Je t'aime tellement! - Je suis bien content de te l'entendre dire!Jai toujours penser que tu me détestais! - Moi aussi...  
  
Fin! 


End file.
